


The Curious Incident Of Episode 14x09

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Weirdness, michael possessing somebody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader is filming the last scene of episode 14x09 with her costars late Friday night when strange things start happening on set and even stranger things to her boyfriend, Jensen...





	The Curious Incident Of Episode 14x09

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I honestly don’t even know. Is this crack? I think it’s crack...

“Fifteen minute break everyone then we’re doing our shots on Jensen,” said the director. You spun around and then back, giving Jensen a silly face from across the room.

“Honey?” you asked, Jensen’s face a little off as he set his glass down on the table. He gave you a smile as he walked past, a tiny shudder running through you. “You’re doing a really awesome job with the Michael stuff today, Jensen.”

“Thank you,” he said, voice still not quite Jensen but too high for Dean. 

“Uh, you going to be staying Michael character all night? This normally isn’t your schtick,” you said with another smile, bumping his arm as you went to grab a drink.

“Don’t do that,” he said, still in Michael’s voice, still with those hard edges to his movements.

“Whatever, Mikey,” you said. “Can you at least tell me what you wanted for dinner? You said you’d tell me so I could order something during our break to pick up later.”

“I could care less,” he said.

“Fine, I’ll order a whole bunch of green beans for you then,” you said.

“Excellent,” he said, walking away.

“What the...” you said, Jared watching you as you went to the craft services table. “Is Jensen trying out a new method acting thing? He is like creeping me out.”

“Michael!Dean always creeps you out a little. Then again you think he’s hot too,” said Jared with a smirk. “He’s not fluffy Dean or Jensen tonight.”

“Yeah but even you got to admit Jensen’s being weird. Weird for him,” you said. Jared shrugged, looking over your head as you pouted.

“I’ll admit he’s a little odd but maybe it’s just easier for him to stay in character right now,” said Jared.

“I jokingly mentioned having green beans for dinner, a food he normally gags at the mere mention of. He told me to go for it,” you said.

“Okay, that is weird,” said Jared, biting his bottom lip. 

“Hello,” said Jensen, suddenly appearing behind Jared, Jared flinching at the noise. “Why are you acting like children in trouble?”

“Right..” said Jared, patting Jensen’s shoulder, Jensen scowling at him. “We were just discussing the scene.”

“The focus will not be on either of you. I don’t understand the need for secrecy,” he said.

“Okay, Jensen. I understand you want to try out some new acting thing but it’s starting to bother me so I’d sort of rather you not creep me out anymore. Just leave me alone until we wrap for the day. Alright, honey?” you asked. He tilted his head at you but shrugged, wandering back onto set. “It’s almost like he’s not...”

“Himself?” asked Jared.

“Yeah,” you said, spotting Alex out of the corner of your eye. “I’m going to talk to Alex. You-”

“Misha. Yeah. I’ll give him a heads up,” said Jared, watching Jensen step onto set and look out at the fake city landscape. “He better not keep this up next episode.”

“I’m more concerned with the rest of tonight to be honest.”

 

Ten minutes later you were back on set, Jensen going through his first run of lines smoothly but he was off his mark.

“Reset. Ackles, two inches to your left,” said the director. Jensen moved but a light in the room popped close to you, Jared pulling you on his other side quickly. “Everyone alright?”

“Yeah,” you said, Jared brushing a few strands of glass off his sleeve. “We’re fine.”

“How long on a new light?” asked the director.

“Ten minutes?” said someone, already walking away to get a replacement.

“Alright. You guys got another ten minute break,” said the director. Jensen smirked, kicking at the ground.

“Shit,” said the camera operator. “I just lost power.”

“You lost power?” asked Jared. 

“Somebody unplugged something they shouldn’t have I bet,” grumbled the operator, out of his seat and off to find the plug. 

“It’s always a Friday night,” sighed the director, grabbing his coffee and spilling it all over himself. “For the love of...half hour break and then I want everyone ready to go.”

“Y/N,” said Jensen, walking over quickly to you. 

“What?” you said.

“Would you like to practice lines while we wait to continue?” he asked. You relaxed a little at that. That was normal Jensen behavior, even if he was playing Michael still.

“Sure. Your trailer?” you asked.

“Could we do it here? In the...set?” he asked.

“Alright,” you said, Jared raising an eyebrow at you.

“You are free to stay as well,” said Jensen, giving his friends a dark smile.

“No offense but you’re being creepy, dude,” said Jared.

“That’s unkind,” said Jensen, frowning at Jared. Jared rolled his eyes, Jensen holding up his hand. “On second thought, I believe my trailer would be a better place than this to practice.”

“Jensen,” said Jared, grabbing his arm as Jensen started to leave. “Sorry. I know this Michael thing is hard for you and if being a little strange helps you play the part better, that’s okay. Just tone it down for Y/N’s sake?”

“Fine,” said Jensen, shrugging out of Jared’s hold, turning to you. “Practice?”

“Okay,” you said, heading off set and out of the building, Jensen following you to his trailer. You went to his fridge and raided a sandwich you’d meant to bring home but you were guessing it was going to be a long night at this rate. “Want some?”

“No thank you,” he said, staring at you while you ate. 

“I ever tell you how well you play the bad guy?” you teased, Jensen not coming even close to cracking a smile. “So...Michael.”

“Y/N,” he said, stepping closer until your back was hitting the door to his closet. 

“Not that I’m not down for this kind of Michael...we only have twenty minutes,” you said. 

“This is not an advance,” he said, staring down at you. “We are practicing.”

“You have to start the scene if you want to practice, babe,” you said.

“Not words. Your reaction. It wasn’t...genuine,” he said. 

“My reaction?” you asked. “Jens, you’re confusing me.”

“In the scene before, you were not...showing an appropriate level of fear,” he said.

“You should have said something before,” you said. “I can’t read your mind. How bad was I?”

“Not bad. Simply, not accurate,” he said. “Suitable for the purposes of this entertainment piece.”

“...Did someone slip you drugs or something, honey? You’re really starting to concern me,” you said.

“I am perfectly fine, Y/N. Better than ever,” said Jensen, cupping your cheek, none of the usual warmth in it. 

“Stop touching me,” you said, his hand falling away. “You’re being...I will see you on set and if you don’t cut this shit out by the time we get home, you can sleep in the guest room tonight.”

He held up his hands and you left, taking some time in your own trailer to clean up a few things, jumping when a loud knock came at the door.

“What?” you asked, ripping it open to Alex taking a step back. “Sorry.”

“Uh, just wanted to let you know you left your phone on set,” said Alex.

“What?” you said, touching your back pocket, your phone no longer there. “I always keep it on me. I swear it was there before.”

“I know. Here you go,” he said. You shook your head out and put it away, Alex giving you a smile. “Seems like tonight’s...”

“I know,” you said, spotting Jensen heading out of his trailer and back towards set. He glanced in your direction, lifting his chin as he went. “Let’s just get this over and done with so we can all go home.”

 

“Okay, One more time,” said the director. Jensen refilled his glass, unmoving eyes on full display as they started back up. You heard someone swear loudly before the lights started to flick off, the whole building pitch black for a few moments before a generator kicked on. “For fucks sakes, please tell me we did not just lose that footage.”

“No, we’re good. I don’t know what the hell is going on tonight. We’re having like a month worth of crap happen in like the span of an hour,” said the camera operator. You glanced at Jensen quickly, a little smirk on his face, his eyes flickering to meet yours.

For possibly the first time that evening, not that the thought hadn’t already crossed it, but for the first time that evening, you knew without a doubt. You didn’t know how or why or if this wasn’t just some strange dream.

But that was without a doubt, not Jensen.

His lip twitched up, like he was almost happy you’d figured it out. 

“Alright, Ackles, run through it,” said the director. He started in on his lines, finally getting to the point where you were supposed to suddenly appear beside him. You paused as you walked over, Jensen smirking as they adjusted the camera.

“What...” you whispered, Jensen raising an eyebrow.

“Wrong universe,” he said. You didn’t have a chance to respond before you were back at it, the director finally calling wrap after only a few takes.

“Where-”

“S’almost midnight. One more minute and I’m out of here,” he said. “This was a temporary accident.”

“Who the hell-”

“Who do you think?” he said with a smile.

“Michael?” you asked.

“Went in the wrong back door. I’d stay here but...I can’t do much in this place. More fun to be had elsewhere,” he said. “Take care, Y/N.”

You watched Jensen start to blink, putting a hand on his head with a groan.

“Jensen?” you asked. He spun around, taking a deep breath, a hand on his chest. “Jay?”

“Yeah,” he said, swallowing hard, spinning back towards you. “I uh...are we ready to start filming again?”

“We already filmed,” you said.

“Oh, okay,” he said, biting his bottom lip. 

“What happened?” you asked.

“I remember we were filming your coverage and now it should be my turn. God, my chest feels so funny, like I was underwater or something,” he said, rubbing circles into it with the heel of his palm. “Must be heartburn.”

“Yeah, heartburn,” you said, Jensen blinking down at you.

“Honey? You look scared,” he said.

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin,” you said.

“I guess...maybe I’m just really tired and forgot I did my scenes quick?” he asked. “Yeah, I don’t believe that. I don’t remember the last freaking hour. What-”

“Let’s just forget this ever happened, alright?” you said.

“Alright. Did you order dinner yet?” he asked.

“Yeah. I got you a big dish of green beans,” you said, Jensen wincing and scrunching up his shoulders. “I’m joking. There’s my guy again.”

“Again?” he asked. “You’re gonna tell me what the hell went on someday, alright?”

“Sure,” you said. “For now, I’m taking my perfectly non-Michael boyfriend home.”

“I thought you had a little thing for Michael!Dean,” he said with a smirk that was much more playful than the one’s you’d seen for the past hour.

“Michael!Dean sure. Michael!Jensen, nope,” you said.

“Michael!Jensen?” he asked as you grabbed his arm.

“Like I said, let’s talk about this some other time.”

* * *

 


End file.
